Sunset Lady, identified originally as No. 1 yellow sport of Wain's Pink Lady and thereafter coded as HM-1, was a spontaneous mutation (sport) discovered by Peter S. Hesse in a controlled breeding program during March, 1991 in Nipomo, Calif., USA. The striking red bronze bud color and the pale yellow fully expanded florets were unusual characteristics that appeared to make it a desirable plant for greenhouse production.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Sunset Lady was accomplished in June 1991 when vegetative cuttings were taken in a controlled environment in Nipomo, Calif. by technicians working under Peter S. Hesse.
Horticultural examination of controlled flowerings of successive plantings has shown that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Sunset Lady are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Sunset Lady has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in controlled environments in Nipomo, Calif. Unrooted cuttings were directly stuck into 6.5 inch pots and grown under the natural temperature and day length prevailing in June 1991-December 1992.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Sunset Lady, which in combination distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Flat capitulum form.
2. Pale yellow color of fully expanded outer ray floret.
3. Red-bronze bud color contrasting with the pale yellow florets. This redness is always deeper in the center of the flower and radiates outward. This gives the flower a contrasting red colored "eye" during the stage before the ray florets are fully expanded. When fully expanded, the overall color is pale yellow with a somewhat deeper yellow appearance toward the center.
4. An average of 8.6 flowers/buds per break.
5. Diameter across the face of capitulum of 7.6 cm.
6. Exceptional upright spreading habit with an average of 4.0 breaks after a single pinch.
7. Relative ease in controlling plant height such that the finished height will range from 10 inches to 17 inches depending on pot size and market requirements.